biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Snowstripe the Fierce/Why I Stayed
Hi. I was asked this question by Superdadsuper, and I was thinking that a proper reply should be given in a blog post. "I was wondering if you could do the same I have asked of Floatingaxehead, give me a detailed (a few paragraphs would be preferable) description of why you have remained active continually, and why others may not be. I joined this Wiki in the hopes of finding a colossal community, with silver lining, golden trimming, a chatroom about to burst, tens of thousands of pages, and overall just a lot of people to have fun with and share my love of the Bible with. Instead, I found this. It reminded me of Jesus' appearance. Many would've expected silk and coushions, hundreds of servants and wives, golden crowns, the look of a warrior, and a man who wasn't going to stand for any Roman ruling His Great Nation. Instead, they found someone who wore simple clothes, had twelve close friends, dark skin, and the look of a mortal. But this was comforting in time, as this man, Maran Osu bar Yussef, knew more than the rabbis and scholars of His day, understood human nature, and never judged and treated all people as sinners and equal in filth. The same can be said for this Wiki. I expected something huge, grandiose, and bold. I got a large Wiki, don't get me wrong. Just different. It had a couple of active users, not thousands. It had two active admins, not many. And no one ever judged me, or insinuated I wasn't Christian, or anything. They saw me as another person who simply shared their Faith and their Word. How many people, would you imagine, would leave this so-called "Maran" the moment they laid eyes on Him? Plenty. I mean, to hear of all the glorious things about a person, and have heard from people all over the place that "this is Him", and once you finally see Them, they aren't anything like it was said that They would be would be terrible. But only for those with closed minds. Some left this place, with the idea that there isn't enough incentive for those here to toil any more. Some stayed, but left soon after. Why? I have an idea as to why. But I must first tell you why I stayed. I stayed because I always have had a love of the Bible. Though my interpretation has changed over the years, my love has never changed. I still know it as the Word of God, but in a different way. I stayed because I saw potential, and knew that those who committed their free time to this cause had a greater sense of purpose than those who quite loosely "participated" in Sunday worship. Sadly, organized religion seems to be falling out of style. More and more people fall away from their churches and seek to find God in a different way. This isn't bad, but finding Fellowship is important in Christianity. Without orthodox worship and communion, where can you find Fellowship? Though it may not seem like it now, this Wiki can provide an alternative to orthodox Fellowship in a way no one could have anticipated. This Wiki can provide answers from a Biblical point of view: Not a Protestant view, not a Catholic view, not an Orthodox view, but a Christian view. One that Christ would've approved of. Not biased with denominational dogma, but neutral in that only with Christ's words was doctrine was formed. This confirms what Christ said in Matthew's teachings: "Do not think that I came to abolish the Law, or the Prophets: I have not come to destroy, but to fulfill." I'll end with a quote from a poem I wrote: "If an infant, a creation of the Living God, is a blessing to the whole world, then how blessed is the whole of Creation if the Son of Man should come to it!" Category:Blog posts